Their First Holiday and Birthday Celebrations
by InsaneWithOutMusic
Summary: Crowley and Emery spend Christmas Eve, Christmas, New Year's Eve, and Emery's birthday together. Threeshot.
1. Christmas Eve and Christmas Day

It was Christmas Eve and Crowley was decorating a medium-sized Christmas trees with ornaments and lights.

Since he's a Demon, he doesn't celebrate Christmas, but he made an exception for Emery. But he will not tell her that Santa Claus is real when clearly he's not. Too much of a hassle to deal with. Buying extra presents and putting 'From Santa Claus' on them. It's just too much. And it's just plain silly to lie to a child when their hopes will get crushed when they find out Santa isn't real. He doesn't want to deal with that.

He looked away from the tree and back at Emery, who was playing with her toys on the floor. He then checked the time. It was six thirty in the evening. He looked back at the tree, and was satisfied with how it looked so he walked over to the couch and sat on it, looking down at Emery.

Emery stopped playing with her toys and looked up at him curiously. "Are you hungry?" the only response he got was her stomach growling. He chuckled before picking her up and heading into the kitchen.

He decided to make the food from scratch. He then decided that he rather liked cooking. He made a turkey, peas, and mashed potatoes. Since he doesn't eat, he wanted to make food for Emery that she can eat without the use of teeth, since she only has four.

"Mmmmmmmm." she mumbled from where she sat in her highchair.

Crowley chuckled. "Smells good, huh?" Emery smiled in response.

He put some turkey, peas, and mashed potatoes onto a plate and grabbed a baby spoon and put them on the highchair. He walked over to the fridge and took out the milk carton and poured it into a sippy cup and also put it on the highchair.

He leaned against the counter, watching her eat her first Christmas Eve dinner. Odd thing was... He felt like he was a father to her. Which scared him. A lot.

*SPN*

It was seven thirty, and Emery had just taken her bath and was dressed in her pajamas. They were sitting on the couch. Emery had a few toys on the couch, which she was playing with, and Crowley was watching the movie.

When the movie went to a commercial, he turned his attention to Emery, who was playing with her teddy bear. Emery looked back at him and smiled. She giggled as she grabbed onto his arm and snuggled into it. He smiled then started to tickle her stomach causing her to squeal. She tried to wiggle away from him, but he held onto her, and proceeded tickle her until her face turned beet red.

"Well, come on. Time for bed." he said after she had calmed down. She raised her arms up and he picked her up and walked to her room. He walked up to her crib and kissed her forehead before laying her down and covering her with her blanket. He handed her her teddy bear before he ran his fingers through her brown hair. "Goodnight, Emery. Tomorrow is going to be your first Christmas. I hope it's a good one."

He then walked out of her room, leaving her door wide open, and walked into his room to retrieve the presents he had hidden in his closet. He walked out into the livingroom and put the presents under the medium-sized Christmas tree. He sighed before sitting down on the couch.

He closed his eyes, attempting to relax. But it didn't work.

_Why did I bring a baby into __**my **__life? Why couldn't she have just lived with her parents? Would have been safer for her._

*SPN*

"Daddy!"

It was two thirty in the morning when Crowley heard Emery call out. That was also the third time Emery had called him that in the past four days.

He sighed as he got up off the couch and made his way to Emery's room.

"How many times have I told you that I am not your father?" he asked her as he stood in front of the crib. She was standing up in the crib, tighly clutching the bars to help her stand up. She just smiled in response. "I've only known you for 14, now 15, days and you are calling me daddy." he then stood there, thinking about what he just said. "Well, I guess you could say I'm more of a father to you than your biological father was." he then picked her up out of the crib. "Well, why are you up, darling? Can't sleep?" she nodded. "Alright... Let's go out into the livingroom, then." he walked out to the living room, and laid down on the couch, shifting Emery to lie down on his chest. He started to rub her back gently.

Slowly, she started to drift to sleep. He stopped rubbing her back after she fell asleep. He kissed the top of her head before turning his attention back to the movie he was watching.

*SPN*

It was eight in the morning when Emery woke up. Crowley didn't even notice she was awake until she batted at his chest a few times.

"Good morning to you, too." Emery giggled. "Well, let's open presents." he picked her off his chest, got up off the couch, and walked over to the tree and set her down in front of it.

Emery had gotten a few more onsies, a new coat, a few t-shirts, a few jeans, and a couple dresses. A new blanket, a blue nightlight, a stereo with music that will help her sleep, a couple baby books, and a green baby blanket.

After Emery opened her presents, Crowley picked her up and set her down near her toys. "You stay here while I make breakfast." he walked to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

Emery decided she didn't want to play with her toys. So she stood up, using the couch to help her stand up, and slowly and quietly made her way over to Crowley. Once she made her way over to Crowley, she grabbed onto his leg and giggled.

Crowley looked down when he felt an umfamiliar weight on his leg and hearing a giggle. His eyes widened when he saw Emery was standing there, using his leg as support. He bent down to pick her up then stood back up, "Did you walk all the way over here?" she smiled. "I highly doubt you crawled over here. I'm surprised you got this far. Good job, Emery."

He then went back to cooking Emery breakfast. _Well, I'm going to have to baby proof the house now._

_A/N: :D? Good? or No? :o Haha. I liked writing this. Crowley is like seriously OOC. xD This will be a threeshot. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Review if you want. I don't exactly need reviews to continue on my stories, but I do appreciate getting them. :)_


	2. New Year's Eve

It was New Year's Eve, and Crowley decided he didn't want to be in the house all day. So he woke up Emery, gave her a bath, and dressed her in warm clothes because the news said it was going to be chilly out. He packed her diaper bag and got out her stroller. He changed into a pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt with a black sweater and sneakers.

"Daddy go?" Emery asked him as he walked into the livingroom.

He shook his head. "You're going too. We're going to a park."

Her face lit up. She clapped her hands gleefully with a squeal.

He chuckled. "I will be right back. I'm going to put the stroller and diaper bag in the car." he said as he grabbed the diaper bag and put it on his shoulder and grabbed the stroller before heading out the car and put them in the back seat with the carseat. He walked back into the house and picked up Emery, who was sitting on the couch. He walked out of the house, locked the door, and walked to the car and put Emery in her carseat. He got into the front seat and started the car.

The drive to the park was only 10 minutes.

He parked his car and got the stroller and diaper bag out, putting the diaper bag on his shoulder, and opening up the stroller. He got Emery out of the carseat, and strapped her into the stroller. She immediately started fussing. Pulling at the strap on the stroller and squirming in the stroller. "Hey, what's wrong, darling?" Emery started crying at that question. "Alright, alright. Calm down. I'll put it away." he unbuckled her from the stroller, picked her up, and quickly put it into the car and shut the door. "I guess no more of those for you from now on." he said before looking at her. Her face was tear streaked, and she was still crying. "Shh... I know. Come on, let's go sit on one of those benches." he walked up to a bench and set down the diaper bag down, and sat down with Emery on his lap.

There were a few people in the park, considering it was New Year's Eve, but it was quiet. Crowley didn't mind quiet.

They were still at the park at noon. Emery had fallen asleep, and Crowley was just sitting there, thinking.

"My goodness. She's so adorable." a woman's voice broke his train of thought. He looked up and saw a woman in her early thirties, who had dark brown hair and green eyes, smiling at Emery. "What's her name?" she asked as she sat down on the bench.

"Emery." at her name being said, she stirred a little, and opened her eyes.

The woman smiled. "She's got her daddy's eyes."

Crowley's eyes widened. He wanted to say that she wasn't his, but that might seem a bit weird, so he went along with it. "Yeah, but her mother's hair." he grabbed the bottle of milk from the diaper bag and handed it to Emery, she immediately took the bottle and started drinking the milk.

"Speaking of her mother, where is she?" the woman asked curiously, looking around the park.

_You just had to ask. Ugh. _Crowley put an act on, seeming sad, and pointed to the clouds indicating Heaven.

The woman looked sympathetic. "Oh, I'm sorry I asked. Must be hard. When did she die?"

_Think of something believable. _"When Emery was a few months old. She had gotten sick, really sick, and the doctor's didn't catch it in time and she just died." _Yeah, what a great lie. I'm sure she'll believe that. _

"Oh, wow. I'm sure you don't want to go into details. I know how you feel. My husband died a year ago. It's hard taking care of a four year old son all by myself. He's being baby sat right now, and I get a little free time for about an hour. Feels great to be free!" the woman laughed. Crowley chuckled.

Emery handed him a half empty bottle and he put the bottle back in the bag.

"Well, we have to go. She's due for a nap. Happy New Year's." he said as he picked up the diaper bag and got up off the bench. The woman waved with a smile.

On the way home, Emery had fallen asleep. So once they got home, he took her out of her carseat, unlocked the front door, and walked to her room and put her in her crib. He then retrieved the diaper bag and threw away the stroller.

*SPN*

It was 11:55, five minutes before midnight, and Emery had fallen asleep near ten o'clock, not being able to stay up any longer.

He can't believe he has spent Christmas and soon enough, New Year's, with a baby. Reality at that time finally sunk in. He's taking full responsibility of a baby. He's decided at that time that he will make her life better, much better than her parents intended to do.

He looked at the clock. 12:01.

He looked down at Emery, who was sleeping on his chest. "Happy New Year's, little one." he said before kissing the top of her head.

_A/N: o.o Lol. One more chapter after this. :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)_


	3. Emery's Birthday

It is the third of January, two days before Emery's birthday, and Crowley doesn't know what to do.

He thought of taking her to a restaurant, but she wouldn't like that. He then thought about taking her to Disney World, but she's a baby, so she wouldn't be able to go on very many rides, which isn't fun. Then he thought about celebrating her birthday with Dean, Sam, and Bobby at Bobby's house. He had made his choice.

"Robert Singer?" Bobby Singer was sitting in his office when he heard that familiar voice in his house.

Bobby got up from his chair and walked into the livingroom, finding Crowley sitting on his couch... with a baby. "What in the hell..? Crowley why are you here? And why do you have a baby with you?"

Emery fixed her brown eyes on Bobby and giggled. "Well, for starters. This is Emery. Emery, this is Bobby." Crowley stood up and walked over to Bobby. "She will be turning one in two days."

"Yeah... so why are you here? And I'm gonna ask again, why do you have a baby with you?" Bobby asked, annoyed.

Crowley sighed. "Well, firstly, is Sam and Dean here, or will they be here?"

Bobby arched an eyebrow at the question but answered it anyways. "Yeah... They're going to be here for a week. Why?"

"I was wondering if you, Sam, and Dean could possibly celebrate Emery's birthday on the fifth with me." Crowley said as he shifted Emery in his arms.

"Now why would we do that?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"Because you guys are my friends..." Crowley said, grinning sheepishly.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Fine. But know that I'm only allowing it for the baby. It is her first birthday anyways."

Crowley beamed at Bobby. "Thank you!" he then started to dance in a circle causing Emery to giggle. "You're going to have the best birthday ever!" he said before kissing her cheek.

Bobby smiled a little. Seeing Crowley with a baby was odd, but adorable. His smile then turned into a frown. "Hey, you didn't answer my question. Why do you have a baby?"

Crowley looked at Bobby with wide brown eyes. "Ask Dean when you get the chance." and Emery and Crowley were gone.

Bobby blinked before shaking his head. "What did I get myself into?" he asked himself.

*SPN*

"Happy Birthday, Emery!" Bobby, Sam, and Dean shouted in unison after Crowley and Emery walked into the kitchen.

Emery giggled at the shouts. Her eyes then landed on Dean's and reached out for him. "Deeee!"

Dean chuckled as he walked up to Crowley and up Emery out of Crowley's arms. Emery giggled as Dean spun around in a circle and danced.

Crowley smiled at the scene, then walked up to Sam. "Hello there, Moose. How have you been?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Fine?" Sam nodded.

Crowley shrugged then walked over to Bobby who had a beer in his hand. "Ah! Put the beer down. No need for alcohol for a baby's birthday."

Bobby grumbled as he put the beer in the sink. "Happy?"

Crowley grinned. "Very."

"Daddy!"

Sam, Dean, and Bobby stopped what they were doing, and looked at Emery.

"Daddy!" Crowley walked up to Dean and picked Emery out of Dean's arms.

"Did she just called you daddy?" Dean asked, bewildered.

*SPN*

Emery fell asleep two hours after they got to Bobby's and in those two hours, Emery had her first birthday cake and opened presents. She got more clothes, a couple books, a couple toys, and a new blanket.

Sam, Dean, Bobby, Crowley, and Emery, who was asleep on the couch, were in Bobby's livingroom, sitting in awkward silence until Dean had the guts to say something.

"She called you daddy. Why's that?"

Crowley sighed. "I guess she thought of me as a father figure. I don't know." he half lied. He did kind of know why, but he wasn't sure exactly. "So, Bobby, did Dean tell you why I have a baby?"

Bobby nodded. "He also told Sam, so he wasn't left in the dark when you two came here."

Crowley nodded then sighed before getting up off the couch. "Well, we better get going. Don't want to bother you guys anymore." he said as he carefully picked Emery up off the couch. "Thank you. I really appreciated it."

"No problem." Dean, Sam, and Bobby said in unison.

"Oh, and I will pick up the presents once I put her in her crib." and they were gone.

Crowley put her in her crib and went back to Bobby's to pick up the presents and came back moments later.

He walked over to her crib and muttered quietly, "I hope you had a good first birthday, darling." he leaned down and kissed the top of her head before walking out to the livingroom and turned on the TV.

_A/N: :o tada! The last chapter of this threeshot! :D More Crowley and Emery fics coming your way. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and little oneshots. :D_


End file.
